Always
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: During the shooting in Seeing Red, Tara is still shot but she doesn't die. Instead, she becomes a paraplegic and she and Willow must face the reality of it together. Thanks to Boris Yeltsin for the idea.
1. 1 Don't Go

First, there was the deafening bang of the bullet being fired from the gun. Next came the loud shattering of the glass as the bullet came flying through the window. Then was the shocked, barely audible gasp and finally came the soft thud as Tara Maclay's seemingly lifeless body hit the floor.

"Tara?" Willow called desperately, rushing to her girlfriend's side. "Tara! Tara? Baby please. No. Stay with me Tara. Please don't leave me." The tears fell rapidly from her eyes like a waterfall as Willow pulled her beloved blonde into her arms. "Tara?"

"Willow?" Came Tara's weak voice, her eyes fluttering open.

"Oh Tara. Baby. Thank God. I'm here sweetie. I'm right here. Stay with me ok? Don't leave me."

Tara reached for Willow's hand and clasped it weakly with her own. Willow squeezed back as tears of relief fell slowly.

"Willow?" Tara asked again.

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Willow my legs really hurt. And I don't feel so good." She said, her lids closing again.

"It'll be ok Baby. Just hold on. Stay with me ok?"

Tara nodded weakly. "Please don't leave me Willow." She managed to get out slowly.

"I promise. Not now, not ever. " Willow said solemnly, starting to stroke her girlfriend's blonde hair.

"It hurts." Tara winced softly.

"I know Baby. I know. It'll be ok. Just breathe. Stay with me."

* * *

"Willow?" Came Xander's voice. Willow looked up to see her friend standing in the doorway.

"Willow are you ok? What happened?" Xander asked, rushing over as he noticed them, Willow just kneeling there with Tara in her arms.

"Xander…" Willow said, trying to process everything.

"Yeah, Will, I'm here. What do you need?" He asked, crouching down next to her.

"I… I…" Willow started, struggling to get the words out. "Ambulance. " She said finally. "We need an ambulance."

"We?"

"Me and Tara. Xander I don't have time. She doesn't have time. Will you just get it? Please?"

"Sure, I'm on it. Hang tight ok?"

"Here that Baby?" Tara asked when Xander had disappeared to make the phone call. Tara groaned. "What?"

"Stay with me ok? Don't go anywhere. Help's on the way."


	2. 2 Together

"I can't stand this." Willow said, pacing the halls of the hospital. "I can't stand it. I can't be without her."

"Willow," Buffy said, effectively stopping her friend by placing her hands on her shoulders. Willow looked up at her with timid eyes.

"I know it's hard, but you've just got to sit tight ok? I survived, thanks to you."

"I wasn't about to lose two of you." Willow said simply.

"But I can't do this. I can't lose her. Not again. Not like this." She continued, tears falling from her eyes.

Buffy pulled her friend into a hug, resting her chin atop Willow's fiery red hair. "It'll be ok."

"I can't lose her Buffy." Willow sniffled. "I love her too much to let her go. I couldn't live without her. I'd go mad."

Buffy led her friend back to the chairs and sat down with her. "I'm sure that won't happen Will." Buffy smiled. "She's strong. She'll pull through. Just think positive. Like you always do."

"Willow Rosenberg?" A nurse called. Immediately, Willow rose to her feet and approached the nurse.

"That's me." She said. "Tara…"

"Ms. Maclay's been asking for you." The nurse said. "She's in room 1411."

"Thank you." Willow said before running away down the hall as fast as she could.

* * *

"Willow?" Tara asked, seeing her beloved redhead in the doorway.

"I'm here." Willow said softly, coming to sit in the chair beside her bed. "I'm here Baby, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Willow I love you." Tara said softly, reaching for her hand. Willow took it in her own and kissed it lightly.

"I love you too Tara." She whispered. "More than you will ever know."

"Willow will you stay with me? I'm scared." She admitted quietly.

"It'll be ok Sweetie." Willow said, gently stroking Tara's hand with a finger. "I'm staying right here. I'll be with you ok? I promise."

Tara nodded. "I don't know what's going to happen." She said. "If there's something wrong with me…"

"It doesn't matter Baby. We're together. That's what really matters. Right?"

"Yeah." Tara agreed, a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

"There's no easy way to say this." The doctor said, his tone serious and his face a complete mask, erased of all emotion.

"Say what?" Willow asked, her eyes filled with concern.


	3. 3 Diagnosis

"Ms Maclay," The doctor started, looking over at Tara, "While the bullet didn't kill you, it did. I'm afraid, cause paralysis below your waist. I'm sorry, but you'll be a paraplegic the rest of your life and you will never walk again. I'm sorry."

As the doctor left the room, Willow and Tara stared after him, their mouths agape. Finally, they looked back at one another and that was when Tara burst into tears. Willow sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Tara close.

"Ssh. It's ok. It'll be ok." She soothed, still in shock herself.

* * *

"You're still alive!" Dawn said happily, running for them as she and the other Scoobies came through the door.

"Tara?" Dawn asked worriedly, seeing their red faces. "Willow, what's wrong?"

At Dawn's words, the faces of the other Scoobies fell.

"I… I w-won't…" Tara choked out.

"You won't what Tara?" Buffy asked, kneeling at her bedside.

"She won't ever walk again." Willow blubbered. "She'll be in a wheelchair the rest of her life.."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Buffy growled, rising to her feet.

"Buff…" Xander said, gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

"He's dead." She said.

"Buffy. That's not the way… I think… I think we should really leave this one to the cops."

Buffy nodded. "But he'd better get the treatment he deserves, or I _will_ step in." She declared through gritted teeth. "Tara doesn't deserve this. He _will_ pay for what he's done."

Tara's eyes grew wide and she snuggled deeper into Willow, a little frightened by Buffy's enraged display.

"Hey, Buffy…" Willow called and her friend looked over at them, her face mellowing the moment she saw how scared Tara was. "You're scaring Tara."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said softly.

"It's ok. I know you wouldn't hurt me. It's just that…"

"It reminded you of your Dad." Buffy finished for her and Tara nodded.

"I'm sorry… I should have realised. I…"

"It's ok. I'm ok Buffy. He's not coming anywhere near me, I know that. Not with you and Willow and everyone else around."

Buffy nodded.

"You got that one right Baby." Willow smiled, hugging her close.

* * *

"So, you'll live?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll live." Tara said, smiling weakly at her. "Just, in a chair."

"That'll be ok though." Willow said, smiling brightly.

"Do you think so?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. I'll help you and everyone else is here…" Willow said, Dawn nodding her agreement.

"I can make some tools to help you." Xander said.

"I'll get a stair lift put in at my house." Buffy said.

"We could get you a dog." Anya piped up.

"A dog?" The others repeated, staring at her.

"It's a nice thought Ahn, but what good's a dog going to do her?" Xander asked.

"A special dog." Dawn explained, knowing what Anya was talking about. "They're specially trained to help people with disabilities or who are in wheelchairs."

"That sounds cool." Buffy said. "But I don't think Tara needs a dog."

"Not with all of you guys around to help me." Tara smiled. "Only if you don't mind of course. Otherwise, the dog idea sounds perfect."

"Of course we'll help you Tara." Xander said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Dawn agreed, smiling widely.


	4. 4 Scared

"I'm scared Buffy." Willow admitted. "I mean, how do you care for someone…"

"Neither of you know how to deal with it yet Willow. But you'll both figure it out along the way. We're all here to help, whatever you need."

"Can you rewind time so it didn't happen?" Willow asked.

"You know no one can do that Will, no matter how much I wish I could."

"I just don't know how to deal with all of it…" Willow said uncertainly.

Little did Willow and Buffy realise, they'd been talking a little louder than they'd thought and so Tara had heard the whole thing…

* * *

Tara closed her eyes as the tears prickled. As she opened them, they began to fall.

"Tara, are you ok?" Dawn asked, concerned as she came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry." Tara sniffled, wiping her face. "You… You sh- shouldn't h-have to see me like this. But I didn't know…"

"It's ok Tara." Dawn smiled, patting her back gently.

"I didn't know who else to talk to."

"Well, I'm more than happy to listen." Dawn said. "So what's up?"

"I.. I can't help but think that I should just go into a home or something." Tara said, a tear trickling down her face.

"Go into a home!?" She repeated. "Tara are you listening to yourself? You're way too young for a home! Homes are for old people! What on earth would possess you to say that?"

"I thought it would be too much. I don't want her to have to take care of me all the time. I don't want her to hate me. I don't want to be a burden to her I heard what she said to Buffy. She doesn't know how do deal with it. Wouldn't it be better if I just went away?"

"Tara, that would only make it worse. She's in shock. So are you. You both need time to get used to this. It's all foreign, it's all new. For both of you. You'll figure it out along the way…"

"I don't want her to resent me Dawnie…"

"Do you know how much Willow loves you?" Dawn asked. "You're her world. You mean everything to her. She'd help you if it was the last thing she ever did."

"Wouldn't it be easier if…"

"Willow would rather die than be without you Tara." She said firmly, resting a gentle hand on her knee. "Do you really want to leave her?"

"No." Tara admitted tearfully. "It would kill me to be apart from her."

"Exactly." Dawn said.

"But if I did, I'd be doing what's best for both of us."

"Tara, have you been listening to me?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide. "It would kill both of you to be apart. Like I said, it's new to both of you. What does Willow always say? What do you always say?"

"We're in it together."

"Exactly, and I'm sure that still applies now. So you'll figure it out as you go, right?"

"I guess.." Tara shrugged. "But I don't know Dawnie…"

* * *

"Hey." Buffy smiled from the doorway. Tara and Dawn looked up at her.

"I was wondering where you'd got to Dawn. Come on. We should probably get going."

"We'll see you tomorrow ok Tara?" Dawn said, giving her friend one last, quick hug before she got up and went to her sister.

"Sweet dreams Tara." Buffy said. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Tara breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared. Buffy hadn't noticed how red her eyes had been.

* * *

"Hey there Beautiful." Willow smiled happily at the sight of her girlfriend.

"What's wrong Baby?" She asked as she squeezed onto the bed beside her. "You look like you've been crying."

"You know Willow," Tara said, struggling to keep her voice even, "you don't have to stay. You can go if you want to. I'd understand if you wanted to leave me…"

Willow's eyes grew wide. "Tara, why would you ever think I'd want to leave you?" She asked. "I love you more than anything. You're my world. Baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought it would be too much. I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want you to resent me."

"How could I hate you? How could _anyone_ ever hate you?"

"If you had to spend the rest of your life caring for me. Helping me." Tara said. "You wouldn't resent me then?"

"Tara, I've loved you from the first moment I ever saw you. I love you now and I will love you then. I will always love you. Always."

"I was scared I was going to be alone in this. That you'd leave me."

"You will never be alone. Never. Not if I have anything to do with it. Baby, whether you are paralysed or not. I don't care. I really don't. I promise, so long as I live, you will never be alone."


	5. 5 Never Alone

Tara fell heavily into Willow's open arms as the tears fell freely.

"Ssh." Willow murmured, rocking them both back and forth. "Ssh. It's ok. I'm here Baby. It's ok. Ssh."

"I'm scared Willow." Tara whispered, her voice tear stained. "I'm scared."

"You're not alone Baby." Willow promised, tenderly kissing her cheek. "I'm in it with you ok? It's you and me,"

"Together." Tara finished with her. Willow nodded.

"I'm so scared. I don't kn-know w-what's going to happen…"

"I know Sweetie." Willow said. "I'm scared too. But we'll get through it. We always do."

"I love you Willow Rosenberg." Tara whispered, snuggling deeper into Willow.

Willow kissed the top of Tara's forehead, smiling affectionately down at her beloved blonde. "I love you too."

* * *

As she sat holding her, Willow suddenly felt wetness on her cheeks and realised she'd started to cry too.

"Hey," Tara said, gently wiping the tears away, "why are you crying Baby? What's wrong?"

"I could have lost you Tara." Willow said, the realisation really sinking in. "I almost lost you."

"I'm still here." Tara said, pressing her lips to Willow's.

"I know, but you can't walk." Willow said sadly. "Why couldn't I have jumped in front of it? You don't deserve this. Not after everything you've been through."

"No." Tara said, resting a gentle hand on her knee. "Baby I wouldn't want that for you."

"But you're the stronger one."

"You're stronger than you think Sweetie." Tara said. "It's hard enough trying to come to terms with this already. Sweetie, please don't wish it was you instead. That only makes it harder."

"I just want to make it go away."

"I know Will, and it's really sweet. But I just need you to be there for me ok. Don't leave me. I don't think I could do this alone."

Willow pressed their lips together. "I would never dream of leaving you in a million years." She said. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"It's made me realise how much I love her." Willow admitted.

"Big things like that can have that effect." Xander agreed, shrugging.

"But she's so scared now. Of what's going to happen. She seems convinced that I'm going to leave her."

"Which you're not." He said.

"I love her too much. It would destroy me."

"So you need to show her." He said simply.

"Show her what?"

"Show her you love her. Show her how much you love her. Prove to her that you're not going anywhere."

"How?"

"I don't know." Xander said, flicking his hand in mid air. "Some grand big gesture might do it though." He added after a moment, winking.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course Willster." Xander smiled.

* * *

"Hey Tara." Xander greeted her as he stood casually in the doorway.

"What's going on Xander?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow as her friend crossed the room to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Will you come with me?"

"I'd love to Xander, but ah. I'm kinda stuck here. Where's Willow?"

"I can easily fix that." Xander said. "Willow's waiting for you. Now, do you trust me?"

"I guess." Tara said nervously, a little unsure.

"Alrighty then." Xander said, gently scooping Tara up in his arms. "Let's get you to your Willow."


	6. 6 I'm Yours

Xander gently set Tara down in a wheelchair and proceeded to wheel her out of her dreary hospital room, down the hall, into the lift, down a few floors and finally, outside. He wheeled her along the paths until they come to a little private area, where all their friends had been waiting for her.

Tara looked around, admiring the pretty scenery and the blooming flowers until her eyes came to fall on her beautiful Willow, standing in the centre of the garden under a tree.

Willow's smile grew wider as she locked eyes with her love. "Hey Beautiful. Good to see you up."

"I didn't think I could, but…" She said, gesturing back at Xander. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing." He said. "Where there's a Will there's a way." That made everyone laugh.

"Now," Tara said, turning back to face Willow. "What are we all doing out here?"

"Well," Willow said, wheeling her closer to the tree, "I thought it would be good to get you out of that boring old hospital room. I thought you'd go crazy if we left you in there much longer."

"You're right there." Tara laughed.

* * *

"Hey, that cloud's shaped like a love heart." Dawn said excitedly, pointing up at the sky.

Tara followed the young girl's gaze and sure enough, there was a cloud shaped like a love heart, directly above her head. Suddenly something began to fall from the cloud and instinctively, Tara leaned back. A moment later she looked down to see a soft weight had dropped into her lap and noticed a bunch of flowers, forget me nots and violets sitting there.

"Willow." She breathed. "Did you?"

Willow nodded, a small smile creeping across her lips.

"They're my favourites!" Tara smiled. "I love you." A little awkwardly, she lent across to kiss Willow's cheek.

"Give them here a minute. I think we should put a few in your hair." Willow said, taking the flowers from her girlfriend. Carefully, she extracted two small flowers from the bunch and slipped them in Tara's hair, making her blush.

"You look beautiful Tare." Buffy smiled. "Just like… Hey. How'd that happen?" She asked, staring at the ground where the flowers from Tara's bunch seemed to have arranged themselves.

Tara squinted her eyes, turning her head slightly one way and then the other to read what the flowers were starting to spell out. 'Tara, I love you.'

"I know that." She smiled, looking back at the beautiful redhead kneeling beside her. "I love you too."

"But I never realised how much," Willow said, looking deep into Tara's glimmering blue eyes, "until the shooting that day. I almost lost you and I never want to lose you again."

Tara raised an eyebrow in suspicious questioning as Giles leaned over and handed Willow something.

"Ok," Tara said, "this is starting to get weird. Willow, what's going on?"

Willow said nothing, instead taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and slipping the object into it, curling Tara's fingers over it again before taking her hand away and smiling contentedly.

"Willow." Tara said seriously.

"Just look Sweetie." Willow said simply.

* * *

Tara bent her fingers back to reveal a gold ring in her palm. "What is this?" Tara dropped the ring in her lap as Willow took her hands in her own. Their friends, the garden, the world disappeared and it was just them.

"Tara, I want you. That's all I want. Just you. Forever. Will you stay with me forever?" Willow asked.

"Of course I will. You know leaving you would kill me. I just couldn't do it."

"Marry me then?"

Suddenly, everything made sense. As the pieces clicked into place in Tara's mind, the tears fell slowly, trailing down her face.

"It would make me the happiest girl on earth to marry you Willow." Tara said tearfully and the world returned as their friends clapped for them.

Willow leaned closer, folding her arms around her girl and hugging her tight for a moment before pulling away to meet her lips.

"I love you Willow." Tara whispered.

"I love you, Tara." Willow whispered back as she brushed past her to grab the ring from Tara's lap.

* * *

"What?"

"Got to make it official don't we?" Willow asked. "Everyone has to know you're mine."

Buffy pulled a face of fake disappointment, crossing her arms, a pout on her lips.

"Sorry Buff. Should've got in first."

"Oh well." Buffy said, her smile returned. "You two are made for each other anyway."

"You got that right Buffy." Xander said happily.

"So," Tara said, spinning the wheelchair around, having quickly figured out how to work it. "How about a ride in my new wheels?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Willow asked. "Cause that sounds kinda cool."

"Anything for my girl." Tara said, patting her lap.

Gently, Willow hopped on and closed her hands lightly around Tara's neck, kissing her softly.

"Your girl huh?" Willow asked playfully as Tara wheeled them away, their friends close behind.

"My girl." Tara repeated breathlessly.

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Tara said happily, looking at the ring on her finger later that night as Willow snuggled beside her on the hospital bed.

"I still can't believe it." She said, admiring how it glittered and sparkled under the harsh hospital lights. The little diamond swirl with amethyst and sapphire either side in semi circles.

"Believe what Sweetie?" Willow asked, looking up at her.

"You're mine." Tara breathed. "You're really mine."

"I'm yours."


	7. 7 Home

"You ok there Sweetie?" Willow asked.

"As good as I can be when I'm stuck in here. Better with you around though." She smiled at Willow, taking a breath to calm herself. "Hey do you think you could help me sit up a little?"

"Sure Baby." Willow smiled, beginning to fuss over the pillows behind Tara as she leant forward. "There you go." She said as Tara settled back onto them. "How's that?"

"Good. I'm still missing something though."

"What?"

"You." Tara said playfully, beckoning her over with a finger.

"Ok, well I had a little something here I wanted to show you anyway." Willow said as she squeezed onto the bed beside her fiancée.

"Ooh." Tara said curiously as Willow pulled a box from her pocket and rested it in her palm. "What's that?"

"What do you think?" Willow asked, opening the box to reveal a ring.

Tara looked from the ring in the box to the one on her finger. "It's the same as mine." She said excitedly. "Except, the purple bit's pink and the blue bit's green."

"It had to be a little different." Willow said. "Those are more my colours anyway." A pout formed on Tara's lips.

"They're still beautiful colours Baby. Just, these are _my_ favourites."

"It's beautiful." Tara said after a moment.

"You like it?"

Tara nodded.

"Do you want to put it on then?"

Gently, Tara took the ring from the box and slipped it carefully onto Willow's waiting finger. Willow looked down at it before looking back up at Tara, meeting her lips.

* * *

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you Tara Maclay."

"About that," Tara started nervously.

"What is it Sweetie?" Willow asked gently.

"When we get married, can I…" She stopped again, looking at her fiancée.

"It's ok Sweetie." Willow said reassuringly. "What is it?"

"Can I take your name?"

Willow's lips broke out in a grin. "Of course you can Sweetie. Of course you can."

"I don't want to have any part of… him… left." Tara said slowly in explanation.

"I understand." Willow said sympathetically.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief. "I honestly don't know what I'd ever do without you Willow."

"You don't have to know." Willow said, hugging her close.

"I don't?" Tara asked, looking up at her.

"No. Because you'll never have to be without me."

* * *

"I hear a congratulations are in order." The doctor smiled brightly as he entered the room.

"Thank you." Willow and Tara said at the same time.

"So, what's happening? Can I go home yet?" Tara asked hopefully.

"Actually," The doctor said, his smile growing wider, "you can."

"Oh that's wonderful news. Thank you so much Doctor." Willow smiled.

"We'll give you a wheelchair, but we recommend trying to exercise your legs."

"How?" Tara asked.

"Your… Partner… may have to help you, but just bending and stretching your legs so your muscles don't get locked up."

* * *

Tara turned to look at her as the doctor left the room, squeezing her hand as a large smile formed on her face. "I'm going home!" She said excitedly.

"You're going home." Willow smiled.


	8. 8 Plan

Tears prickled in Tara's eyes as Willow wheeled her in the door of Buffy's house. There was a large 'Welcome Home Tara' banner hanging from the wall and all their friends were there, smiling at her.

"Welcome home Tara." Buffy said.

"Good to have you back." Xander added. "We missed you around here."

"No one as much as Willow though." Dawn said, dobbing her in.

Tara turned to look at her, her cheeks flushed. She reached out for her hand. "Sweetie…But you were always with me."

"That's why." Anya said.

"Because she couldn't stand being around here without you." Xander finished.

"Aww, Willow. Come here." Tara said, opening her arms. Willow leaned down, hugging her close.

"Too many bad memories." Willow said, her voice a muffled whisper. "I almost lost you here."

"Right," Tara said. "Well you know what we've got to do now?"

"What?"

"Make some new good ones." The gang echoed Tara.

"Sounds good to me." Willow agreed, falling into Tara's lap and folding her arms around Tara's neck.

* * *

"This could be fun." Willow smiled, raising an eyebrow as Buffy showed them the stair lift she'd had installed for Tara.

"Willow!" Tara gasped.

"Well it could be…"

Buffy covered her ears, shaking her head. "Didn't need to hear that."

Willow and Tara blushed.

"Sorry about her." Tara said, then turned to Willow. "Filter Sweetie."

"Right. Filter. Sorry Buffy."

"That's ok. Just, don't tell me anymore."

Willow laughed. "I promise."

* * *

"Feel good being home?" Dawn asked.

"So, so good." Tara said, falling back on Dawn's bed.

"It's good to have you back."

"Better than good to be back." Tara answered, a smile spreading across her face.

"And now we've got a wedding to plan! Oh that will be so much fun!"

Tara froze, thinking hard. The wedding.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, a little frightened at the sudden change in her friend. "Tara? Tara are you ok? What's wrong?"

"The wedding." Was all Tara could get out.

"What about it?" Dawn asked, still confused.

"The wedding." Tara said again, here eyes filling with tears as she thought about it. "I want… I can't…" She couldn't get any more out as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Tara," Dawn said worriedly, beginning to rub Tara's back. "Tara, what's wrong. It's ok, you're ok. What's wrong? Tara?"

* * *

Listening just outside the door, Willow knew exactly what it was her love couldn't say. What she was so distraught about. A small smile spreading across her lips, Willow folded her arms, heading determinedly back to the room they shared. She had a plan.


	9. 9 Magic

**I've taken the spell used in this chapter from the musical 'Wicked', it belongs to Gregory Maguire & the creators of Wicked **

* * *

Willow's smile grew wider as she wandered around the room. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she found Tara's favourite pair of flats. Black with an elasticised back and pretty sparkly silver studs all over the sides.

Placing them on the ground, Willow sat before them, closing her eyes and concentrating hard.

"Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess"

As Willow chanted the spell, the shoes slowly changed in colour from black to a bright blue, one that would match Tara's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara sat sobbing in Dawn's room, a worried Dawn sitting with her, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I want to _walk_ down the aisle Dawnie!" Tara complained through her tears. "I don't want to go down in that stupid thing!" She said, pointing accusingly at the wheelchair.

"We could make it pretty." Dawn suggested hopefully. "Put ribbons on it and put flowers on the handles and stuff."

Tara shook her head. "I want to walk down." She said definitely. "And I want to walk back up with Willow, holding her hand. Side by side. Not her pushing me."

"Oh Tara." Dawn said sympathetically.

* * *

Willow picked that moment to walk in, pretending she'd heard nothing. Her eyes filled with worry when she saw Tara's red, tear stained face.

"Tara, baby what's wrong?" She asked, settling herself on the bed and taking Tara in her arms.

"Tara? Baby, what's wrong? Please don't cry."

"I want to… But the stupid… I can't…" Tara tried before disolving into tears again.

Willow looked to Dawn for explanation. "She ah…" Dawn started. "She doesn't want to go down the aisle in that…" She gestured back with her thumb at the wheelchair. "She wants to walk down, with you."

"Oh Baby.." Willow said sympathetically as Tara nodded through the tears. "Come on now. Don't cry." Gently, she began to wipe the wetness from Tara's face with her fingers. "It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. You're alright. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me.." Tara said.

* * *

Willow got up from the bed, offering Tara her hand. "Come on Baby. I've got something that might cheer you up."

Unsure, Tara slowly edged to the end of the bed.

"You don't like it that way." Willow said, focusing. Soon, Tara found herself floating in the air behind Willow.

When Willow turned back to look at her, Tara's face lit up.

"See?" Willow smiled. "There are other ways to travel."

Gently, Willow used her magic to float Tara down to sit on the bed they shared.

* * *

She picked up Tara's now blue shoes and brought them over to her, joining her on the bed.

"You get me a new pair of shoes?" Tara asked, confused. "They look just like my favourite ones."

"They _are_ your favourite ones Sweetie." Willow said.

"My favourite ones are black.."

"Not anymore." Willow smiled. "I enchanted them. Put them on."

"Willow' I'm not sure about this…"

"It's ok Baby. I'm here." She said. "Put them on."

A little reluctant, Tara slipped the shoes onto her feet. "They look even better than they did before."

Willow offered her hand. "Get up."

"Willow," Tara said seriously, "you know I can't."

"Do you trust me?" Willow asked.

"Yes."

"Then take my hand, and try."

Nervously, Tara took Willow's hand, squeezing it hard in her own and slowly got up, coming to stand on her feet.

"Take a couple of steps." Willow encouraged. "Come on."

Leaning heavily on her fiancée, Tara slowly took a few, shuffling steps across the room.

"I'm…" Tara said disbelievingly, a smile forming on her face. "I'm…"

"You're walking, I know." Willow smiled back at her.

"I'm walking!" Tara said joyously, falling into Willow's arms. "Baby, you did this?"

Willow nodded. "You don't have to go in that stupid ugly chair down the aisle now, and you can walk with me back up." She smiled.

"You heard…"

"Yeah," Willow said, "but it's ok. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"But, how'd you do it?"

"Sweetie," Willow said, "we're witches. How do you think?"

"Magic?"

"Magic."

* * *

**I decided on a whim to update early so I hope everyone's enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thanks again to Boris Yeltsin for the idea, I've really enjoyed working with it.**


End file.
